


La culpa de todo.

by Kookooflower



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (odio su nuevo nombre de héroe), Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Beta Barbara Gordon, Beta Duke Thomas, Bruce Wayne Is Boss, Bruce Wayne is Not Batman, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Cassandra y Jason son hermanos mellizos, Conner es hijo biológico de Clark y Lex, Damian Wayne is Batman, Damian es el mayor, Damian es un hermano mayor sobreprotector, Damian trata a todos por su nombre completo menos a Jason, Damian y su crisis del hermano mayor, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick es un cachorro, Dick no se ha presentado aún, Duke Thomas is Signal, Gen, Jason Todd is Goldfinch, Jason es el líder de la Justicia Joven, Jason es su bebé, Jason llama a Conner como Connie, Jason lo llamó así una vez en una patrulla y todos comenzaron a tratarlo igual, Jason no murió en Etiopía, Jonathan Samuel Kent is Supernova, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Stephanie Brown, Omega Verse, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Kon-El | Conner Kent, Stephanie Brown is Oracle, Tim es el líder de los Titanes, Unilateral Black Mask/Jason Todd, Unión familiar, ahre, apuesto a mi mano que Damian adulto se referiría todo el tiempo a Conner como Kon-el, batfam, edades reversibles, es bastante obvio que no es compatible con canon, ese el mi nuevo nombre de héroe para Jason y está patentando, hay muchas etiquetas todavía lloro, insinuación de Damian y Jon, mensión de Black Mask siendo asqueroso, no subestimen a mi hija, pero no se enteraron de esto hasta que él fue a ver a esa mujer innombrable, pero él esta bien ahora, próximas etiquetas a venir, solo salió un poco chamuscado, tim drake is drake, y eso es lo que hice, ¿por qué? no hay porqué, él se retiró luego de lo de Jason
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookooflower/pseuds/Kookooflower
Summary: Hay ciertas circunstancias (y el destino) que empujan a Kon-El a refugiarse en el nido de Jason, el único omega de la manada Bat, y Damian no sabe si debe hacer desaparecer al alfa de la faz de la tierra, esconder a su hermano menor para que nadie más pueda verlo en una torre de kryptonita puesta en la luna o sufrir un paro cardíaco al aceptar que su cachorro está creciendo y no puede evitarlo.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. La culpa fue de Black Mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Edades de los batkids y Supers.
> 
> Damian y Jon: 25.  
> Tim, Conner, Duke y Stephanie: 20.  
> Jason, Cassandra: 17.  
> Barbara: 15.  
> Dick: 13.  
> El resto es más o menos igual.

La primera vez que sucedió, Damian debía confesar que no se había dado cuenta.

Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza pasando al mismo tiempo que, con suerte, conseguía mirar lo que sucedía frente y ser consciente de lo que se desarrollaba alrededor suyo con la sutil advertencia de esperar sedantes en sus futuras infusiones de no hacerlo.

Para el resto del Clan Bat no era diferente. Timothy cayó en picada por una de sus tantas misiones que estaba sacando de quiso a la mayoría de los Titanes y él, como su nuevo líder, debía hacer frente con su gran inteligencia y astucia. Jason y Cassandra, estando en la cúspide de su rebelde adolescencia y, por consecuencia, de su propio descubrimiento sexual, iban arrasando todo a su paso sin pensarlo dos veces, siendo dos pequeñas bombas de tiempo que nunca se sabría cuándo explotarían. Podría decir sin culpa que el único que no consiguió martillar su poca paz mental era Duke y eso solo porque el joven adulto se hallaba completamente distraído por los severos semestres en la universidad que estaba soportando y pasaba más tiempo en sus casas seguras que en la mansión. Incluso Richard, el miembro más joven de la manada, conseguía irritarse con la nada misma y actuar como el cachorro exigente que sabían que siempre fue.

Fue demasiado.

Para variar, los miembros más jóvenes de la manada Kent decidieron dar una visita inesperada camuflada en una ofrenda de paz bajo la promesa de dar su ayuda sobre un nuevo caso que comenzaba poco a poco a ponerle los vellos de punta al gran y malo Bat y, por consecuente, al resto de su manada también, empeorando lo que de por sí ya estaba jodido.

Bruce y Alfred no dieron signo de resistencia alguna. Timothy aceptó de inmediato, la ayuda de su mejor amigo siempre le sería útil hasta en las cosas más simples y no iba a negarse si se le ofrecía a buenas y diestras. Dick saltó efusivo al saber que los lejanos chicos Supers se hospedarían en la Mansión por un tiempo, encantado, como todo cachorro hambriento de atención, de que más personas llenaran el gran espacio de la vieja casona. Cassandra se tomó unos días y decidió pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Stephanie. Y Jason, para el placer de toda la manada, no mostró resistencia alguna a que hubiese más personas a las cuales tendría que tratar, el pequeño omega acababa de superar con éxito su primer celo y aun continuaba recuperándose de su, según sus palabras, letargo infernal lo suficientemente bien como para no intentar morder a nadie en un momento aleatorio.

Y él estaba tan enfrascado en idear planes para evitar que los envíos de contrabando de Black Mask cruzara los límites de Gotham que no era consciente de las muchas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor en las profundidades de la cueva, menos cuando Jonathan se tomó la molestia de mantenerlo de un lado a otro en busca de, tratándose del alfa y su positividad, nuevos horizontes que desencadenarían el conocimiento que tanto necesitaba para seguir a delante y dar por finalizado todo el asunto con el jefe de la mafia.

De haber visto las señales, pudo notar fácilmente las intenciones de su mejor amigo con cada palabra y sonrisa dada en su dirección. Pero se hallaba tan enfrascado tratando de darle un fin definitivo a las andadas de Black Mask y todo lo que representaba, poco después de que el asqueroso alfa reconociera en voz alta y en su propia cara tener un morboso interés por la contraparte heroica de Jason, Goldfinch, que no tenía espacio en su cabeza para detectar como, sin un ápice de disimulo, el único omega de la manada se retiró de la cueva con la excusa de preferir perder su tiempo leyendo un libro que solo escuchar a los murciélagos chirriar, para poco después ser seguido por el chico Super usando como tapadera el ir a la cocina en busca de algo de beber, cuando hacía unos instantes el propio Alfred se tomó el tiempo de bajar con una bandeja repleta de tentempiés y limonada fresca para hacer la situación más llevadera. 

No pensó mucho en eso. Jason vivía rodeado de libros más que de la propia manada. Timothy no reaccionó al abandono de su mejor amigo siendo que se suponía que su presencia se debía a ayudarle en su propio caso. Y Damian no quitó su cabeza de la mierda que representaba el jefe de la mafia hasta muy entrada en la noche y fue Jonathan quien lo empujó fuera de la cueva hacia su habitación.

Quería decirse a sí mismo en consuelo que no era su culpa no haber notado el picante olor a pistacho y jengibre con menta característico de Kon-El escapándose de la habitación cerrada de Jason en sutiles ondas y mezclándose con el fuerte aroma a fresas, miel y un toque ligero a gardenia que era muy propio del omega.

Quería decirse tantas cosas. Sin embargo, la promesa de la agradable compañía de su mejor amigo y una buena noche de descanso terminaron por tentarlo más que una futura pelea.

Trataría ese tema con su cachorro más tarde.


	2. La culpa fue del Espantapájaros (y de Timothy).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian no llega a tiempo, otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hice hincapié a varios sitios de Gotham basándome en un mapa que encontré en google de la ciudad. Les dejaré el link que lo llevará directo al mapa y los números en posición de los chicos en caso de que quieran situarse mejor a cómo están divididos.
> 
> mapa: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ef/bf/9e/efbf9e844595a6cfa46dd40d71427a6a.jpg 
> 
> Cassandra y Barbara: 45 y 32.  
>  Duke: 40.  
>  Tim: 44.  
>  Damian y Dick: 35 y 30.  
>  Jason: 42.

La segunda vez que sucedió, se dio más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Todo comenzó una semana después de resolver sus asuntos con Black Mask y los chicos Kent volvieran a su casa. El alivio de encerrar al alfa fetichista en Blackgate y el conocimiento que no debía tratar con él en mucho tiempo fue tanto que no cabía nada dentro suyo otra cosa que no fuera la tranquilidad que la situación le aportaba a la integridad de Jason.

Entonces, no resultó tan difícil ignorar aquello que le había llamado la atención la primera noche de la llegada de los Supers a Gotham. De hecho, pasó tan por encima de eso que no tardó en perderse en un nuevo caso que involucraba al Espantapájaros de entre todas las personas.

Parecía ser un chiste recurrente en la vida de un Bat que un Pícaro siempre lograba escaparse de la cárcel cuando otro había sido encarcelado horas antes.

La salida del Espantapájaros resultó ser tan desapercibida como un lobo negro en medio de un rebaño de ovejas tan blancas como las nubes. Su aparición frente a la población Gothamita tardó tan solo media hora de su huida que se afianzaba rápidamente al pensamiento colectivo de que estuvo mucho tiempo planeando su golpe.

Dicho golpe que resultó inyectar a siete chivos expiatorios con la toxina del miedo modificada para ser despidida en el instante en que el portador dejara correr su propio aroma a base de sus miedos, y, como los lacayos utilizados esa vez se trataban de alfas, el traslado de la toxina corrió tan pronto como liberaron su hedor en grandes cantidades de feromonas infectadas, ingresando en los orificios nasales de los civiles con una simple inhalación.

El caos no tardó en llamar la atención y se requirió la presencia de todos los Bats en el campo para mejor contención. El desastre del ataque había sido de tal calibre que incluso el propio Bruce terminó en la Torre del Reloj haciéndole de soporte a Stephanie, mientras Alfred se encargaba de ofrecer su ayuda desde la Cueva, a su vez que monitoreaba el seguimiento de los miembros más jóvenes. 

Todo estaba yendo bastante bien en un principio. Batgirl y Black Bat se encargaron de los dos alfas que aparecieron en Monolith Square y en el Wayne Botanical Garden . Signal atrapó al de One Gotham Center. Batman y Robin cubrieron Robinson Park y City Hall. Drake gobernó en Miller Harbor. Y Goldfinch estaba en camino a cubrir en Cathedral Square, siendo él el más alejado del desastre. Todo mientras el GCPD se dispersaba para aminorar y controlar a la porción de la población afectada, evitando que el pánico continúe.

Para cuando las cosas tomaron un camino más tranquilo y llevadero, ya estaban muy avanzados en la madrugada. La mayoría había servido como apoyo a la policía, y Batman y Robin dieron caza y capturaron al Espantapájaros, quien se ocultó en el centro de la Reserva en el momento justo en que iba a soltar una nueva camada de alfas infectados.

Entregaron al Pícaro al Comisionado Gordon sin muchos miramientos y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia donde el Batmóvil fue estacionado fuera de la línea de percance, listos para reagruparse e irse a la mansión.

—Informe, ahora—Damian exclamó por su comunicador a su vez que empujaba a Richard al interior del auto e ignoraba la efusiva voz del cachorro decir _Robin aquí_ como si no estuvieran frente a frente.

Tomó un segundo de espera para que la línea directa que mantenían todos explotara al mismo tiempo.

 _—Signal aquí_.

_—Black Bat y Batgirl aquí._

_—Drake aquí._

Se deslizó en el interior del auto y posó las manos alrededor del volante, haciendo tiempo para que el último miembro de la manada Bat se hiciera presente.

Pero los segundos se volvieron un minuto completo y un nudo se formó en la garganta de Damian.

—Goldfinch.

Nada.

—Goldfinch ¡Informe, ahora! —insistió, acelerando el Batmóvil al mismo tiempo en que encendía el rastreador de Jason, el cual lo marcaba aún en el centro de Cathedral Square, pero sin ningún rastro de movimiento o reacción de su parte.

—Goldfinch, por favor—rogó en un gruñido bajo.

Entonces un ruido sordo de interferencia cruzó el canal de comunicación y una respiración temblorosa se prolongó a lo largo.

— _B_ …—la voz de Jason salió fina y frágil, apenas entendible.

—¡Goldfinch! ¡Informe, ahora! —rogó, ignorando el desastre de voces que pedían saber qué estaba sucediendo.

— _Había_ —la comunicación se cortó momentáneamente por una respiración irregular _—, había tres alfas aquí, B._

El corazón de Damian dio un vuelco.

—¿Cómo que tres alfas? —gruñó y el revuelo en las comunicaciones regresó más fuerte que antes. Richard, a su lado, consiguió quitarse la mascará de dominó y el filtrador de oxígeno, dejando expuesto sus grandes ojos azules que brillaron en su dirección con obvia preocupación.

— _Es algo gracioso, en realidad_ —la voz casual de Jason sonó forzada.

—No me estoy riendo—el cuero de sus guantes chirrió contra el fuerte agarre en el volante.

— _Había dos encubiertos en un edificio. Uno de ellos apareció tan pronto derroté al primero. No fue… no fue tanto trabajo, pero el último_ —hubo un momento de silencio _—, el último cayó del tercer piso, B, literalmente se tiró por una ventana y me tacleó. Peleamos un poco y le administré el suero extra que tenía, ya sabes. Ahora está inconsciente y atado junto con los otro dos._

Damian no interrumpió, a sabiendas de que el omega no había terminado con su explicación. Sin embargo, un ruido estático cortó la comunicación y la voz de padre se hizo paso sobre todo lo demás.

— _Batman, Goldfinch, informen._

 _—Hey, Boss—_ la voz de Jason se escuchó un poco más animada, pero el leve temblor en su tono continuó presente allí.

_—¿Qué resultó mal, Goldlab?_

Jason titubeó.

 _—Se rompió el filtro de mi máscara cuando el último alfa saltó y aterrizó encima mío—_ Damian cerró los ojos de frustración _—. Como le dije a B, pude doparlo y darle el suero que tenía para mí, pero su aroma con la toxina se aglomeró lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera inhalarlo._

— _Goldfinch_ —Bruce inició.

— _Hay más_ —hubo un ruido seco acompañado de un gruñido bajo que murió en su garganta _—. Creo que me rompí el tobillo, Boss, no puedo… no puedo pararme y la toxina está comenzando a hacer efecto._

 _—_ Robin y yo aún estamos muy lejos, ¡Maldición! _—_ sus manos golpearon el volante del auto, tomando por sorpresa a Richard y haciéndolo saltar. Sus ojos viraron desde la calle en la que estaban cruzando hacia el GPS que marcaba la estadía de Jason. Se hallaban tan alejados que, de llegar a Cathedral Square, la toxina ya lo habría atrapado por completo.

— _Vamos, B_ —Jason trató de aligerar el ambiente con una pequeña risilla carente de un ritmo tranquilo en sus respiraciones. Estaba hiperventilando, mierda—. _Entre tú y yo sabemos que he estado peor._

Entonces, la vista de la calle fue suplantada por un paisaje desértico y un edificio sucumbió a una explosión, ahogando sus pulmones con humo, un insoportable aire caliente quemando su piel bajo el cuero y el hedor de la muerte aproximándose, mientras una maldita risa afónica se dispersaba a lo lejos, regodeándose en una victoria vilmente ganada.

No otra vez, no otra vez.

Iba a fallarle de nuevo.

El palpitar de su corazón subió hasta sus oídos, cortando cualquier cosa que pudiera escuchar que no sea el ruido de esa explosión y la maldita risa del payaso en bucle. Caer en ese bloqueo impidió oír la suave conversación que padre parecía impartir a la fuerza con Jason, tratando de mantenerlo consciente el tiempo necesario. Él los había entrenados a todos en su tiempo bajo la capucha, instruyéndolos de la mejor manera para conservarse a raya en situaciones donde toxinas y venenos fueran incluidas en la ecuación, pero Jason no soportaría demasiado.

No lo soportaría, _una vez más._

Una pequeña mano enguantada se posó en su antebrazo derecho y el tranquilizador aroma a cachorro de Richard lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad en el momento justo en que padre terminaba de hablar.

—… _Estará allí en un minuto—_ Bruce completó y escuchó la suave voz de Jason contestando en afirmativo, cada vez perdiéndose más y más en respiraciones alteradas y entrecortadas.

Ojos verdes parpadearon con fuerza tratando de dispersar la confusión, mientras se regañaba por perder la concentración en un momento tan importante como ese. Jason estaba en peligro, bajo la influencia de la toxina del miedo y el presunto tobillo quebrado era la perfecta oportunidad de llegar a él y dañarlo si alguien conseguía encontrarlo.

_~~Si él lo encontrara de nuevo.~~ _

_“No, no vayas ahí. No vayas ahí”_ , se repitió en su mente como un mantra, no sabiendo si sería capaz para librarse de ese remolino de odio y culpa que había conseguido escapar hacía tres años. “ _No está afuera, no puede hacerle daño, no puede…”_

Hubo un poco de estática de nuevo en la línea y una voz joven, pero gruesa cortó cualquier royo insufrible con el que sus pensamientos lo estaban atrapando.

— _Superboy informando, tengo a Goldfinch y ya le administré el antídoto._

— _Bien_ —la voz de Bruce resurgió una vez más, tranquilizando no solo a la avalancha de voces de los demás Bats, sino al propio Damian también—. Tráelo cuanto antes… y gracias.

— _Entendido—_ Superboy contestó solemne y luego todo queda en silencio de nuevo.

Damian debió dar profundas respiraciones para devolver su corazón a su estabilidad de siempre.

—Él estará bien, Dami—Richard intentó tranquilizarle y Damian no pudo evitar sentirse tan patético al empujar al cachorro para consolarle cuando debería ser al revés.

Volviendo en sí, acarició la cabeza del niño en agradecimiento y retomó el camino, ahora más tranquilo que antes.

Richard tenía razón. Jason estaba a salvo ahora.

—

Cuando llegan a la cueva, debió recordarse respirar con normalidad antes de salir del Batmóvil e indicar a Richard que fuera a las duchas y no perdiera el tiempo para que váyase a dormir. Se atrevió a ignorar todo lo demás y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, desesperado por llegar a su destino original.

El aroma de fresas, miel y gardenias le marcaron el camino, ondeando a través del hedor del miedo que poco a poco se fue disipando. Cuando llegó por fin a la habitación del omega, se encontró con la mayoría de la familia aglomerada alrededor de la puerta entreabierta. Timothy y Stephanie se asomaban entre el espacio, observando descaradamente el interior de la habitación, Cassandra, Duke y Barbara tomaron asiento en el suelo, frente a la entrada, compartiendo una suave conversación sobre lo hecho en su última misión compartida y, a su vez, tratando de borrar la tensión que todavía residía en el aire. Y, por último, padre y Pennyworth también estaban allí presentes, manteniendo la distancia requerida por la situación, siendo el beta mayor el único lo suficientemente estable y solemne de todos.

Damian se tomó su tiempo de dudar si debía o no acercarse. Por algún motivo se hallaban allí en vez del nido familiar que había esperado que sea usado en tal circunstancia. En cambio, todos, incluido Richard que llegó en el momento justo y tenía su misma expresión de confusión, se arremolinaron fuera y alrededor del nido de su omega de manada como cachorros rechazados que carecían de algún lugar donde refugiarse.

Dio unos largos pasos hasta estar a la par de su padre, descubriendo por su propia cuenta el motivo detrás del ambiente letárgico que se amontonaba en el pasillo del segundo piso. Jason estaba recostado sobre su nido, con las suaves ondas de su cabello revueltas, ojos cerrados acompañado de un sutil entrecejo y aun vestido con los colores rojo, blanco, negro, amarillo y marrón representativos de su traje, una gran camiseta negra con el símbolo S en rojo vivo cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo y parecía querer fusionarse con dicha prenda. A su lado, Kon-El se mantenía lo más cerca posible del omega, sus brazos musculosos se convirtieron en una clase de cuna alrededor del cuerpo pequeño, que empujaba a su inquilino cada vez más sobre su pecho, estaba estirado hacia el lado izquierdo del nido, dándoles la espalda, haciendo, intencionalmente o no, una barricada protectora entre la puerta y el nido. También, para su sutil disgusto, cubrió su obvia desnudez al darle su camiseta a Jason con uno de los buzos que él omega tuvo la osadía de robarle a su hermano mayor, o sea, a él.

Una vez más, los aromas de ambos se volvieron uno y Damian no supo cómo sentirse al respeto.

—Leslie estuvo aquí hasta hace unos minutos—padre no tardó en informarle, bajando su tono de voz a uno que casi se convirtió en una murmuro mudo—. Dijo que es normal que un omega expuesto a una situación de miedo y frustración se aferre a la persona que le proporcionó la protección que tanto estaba necesitando—lo miró con suavidad, como si entendiera lo que estaba sintiendo con tal vista—. El antídoto le hizo efecto rápidamente y, según los informes, los estragos de la toxina ya deberían estar siendo expulsados de su sistema. También, lo de su pie en realidad fue una torcedura, una muy fea, pero estará bien en unos días siempre que no lo fuerce o ponga mucho peso en él. Sin embargo—se removió incómodo—, es recomendable que Jason no sea molestado hasta que esté por sí mismo consciente de lo que hace.

Dio una respiración profunda, tratando de apaciguar un gruñido posesivo corroer su garganta al comprender lo que eso significaba.

—Llamaste a Superboy—dijo en respuesta, tratando de camuflar la irritación que la escena le está causando.

—En realidad fui yo—Timothy interfirió sin pensarlo dos veces, volteando a su dirección—. Hackeé tu transmisor y lo comparé con el de Jason para hacer una estimación de su recorrido—se alejó de la puerta y lo observó a través de parpados cansados—. Sabía que no llegarías a tiempo, así que le pedí ayuda a Kon y no se negó.

Ojos verdes titilaron en dirección al interior de la habitación, captando el momento justo en que Kon-El tenía la insolencia de enterrar su nariz en la castaña cabellera de Jason y olfatearle como un perro hambriento y el omega le regresaba tal acción hundiéndose en el cuello del alfa. Si se permitía agudizar más el oído, fácilmente podía oír el ronroneo de ambos.

—Puedo ver porqué—esta vez gruñó y Timothy le hizo una mueca burlona.

—Lo hecho, hecho está, joven señor—Alfred se dirigió a su dirección con una pesada mirada que consiguió acallarlo—. Ahora, deberíamos permitir que el maestro Jason tenga su merecido descanso, ha sido una larga noche y no necesita ser alterado en su propio hogar. Y ustedes—se volteó hacia los demás—, creo que hemos acordado no capas en la mansión—los jóvenes se removieron incómodos en sus lugares, observando sus trajes aun puestos que no pensaron en retirarse al llegar a la cueva, preocupados por lo sucedido—. Estoy dispuesto a olvidar si se dirigen a las duchas ahora mismo y luego se retiran a dormir sin inconvenientes de por medio.

—Lo sentimos, Alf—titubearon al unísono, poniéndose de pie para salir del pasillo, dirigiéndose a la cueva.

—¡Yo ya estoy listo, Alfie! —Richard saltó emocionado a su lado, consiguiendo que el semblante del beta se suavizara.

—Muy bien hecho, maestro Richard, usted se merece un bocadillo de trasnoche—el cachorro festejó y se alejó hacia las escaleras a la par del mayordomo, dejándolo en el pasillo con la sola compañía de su padre y el conocimiento de lo que se estaba gestando en la habitación continua.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo hoy, Damian.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento.

—No me siento como si lo hubiese hecho—confesó, abriendo los ojos para enfrentar a su padre.

Bruce tarareó, suavizando su aspecto y dejando que su aroma a alfa de la manada lo rodeara en protección.

—Hay cosas que, por más que las forcemos, no saldrán como queramos—dedos gruesos se aferraron detrás de su cuello y él aceptó el apretón cariñoso—. Él está bien ahora, Damian. Está en casa, seguro y protegido.

—No llegué a tiempo, de nuevo.

Padre tiró de su agarre y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro. Él era más alto que el viejo alfa ahora y la pose era incómoda de cierta manera, pero el mensaje de trasfondo estaba consiguiendo ablandarlo y hacerle sentir como un cachorro de nuevo.

—Yo tampoco lo hice, muchacho. Pero estoy aquí en este momento y tú también lo estás, y eso es todo lo que él necesita ahora. ¿Entiendes?

Asintió contra su hombro y se apartó.

—Lo hago.

—Bien—Bruce le sonrió y palmeó su espalda, empujándolo hacia las escalera, mientras lo acompañaba—. Ahora, ve a ducharte antes de que Alfred venga y te amenace de nuevo.

—Alfred no amenaza.

—No—él asintió y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios—, y eso lo hace aún peor.

Damian le devolvió la sonrisa y por fin se deshizo de toda la tensión que había endurecido su cuerpo. Se permitió ser acompañado por su padre hasta la cueva, encontrándose con los más jóvenes todavía en sus trajes, ya más tranquilos y debatiéndose quienes tomarían las duchas primero en un parejo juego de piedra, papel o tijeras. Estando allí, rodeado de la tranquilidad de su propia manada, pudo soltarse por completo y entrometerse en la siguiente ronda del juego para ganar su propio ducha.

Bruce se apartó hacia donde estaba Alfred y ambos le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y el cabeceó en respuesta, quitándose de encima el estrés de la noche de una vez por todas.

Ellos tenías razón. No había de qué preocuparse. A fin de cuentas, Jason estaba en casa ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, pequeñas cosas a aclarar.
> 
> •El traje de Jason está basado en el pájaro Goldfinch Europeo, de ahí su nombre y los colores en que me basé para hacerlo. Si me atrevo, pronto traeré un edit de cómo se vería su traje, con los colores y su propio símbolo que yo cree para su contraparte heroica.  
> •Como pudieron ver, en un momento Damian tiene pequeños flashbacks sobre la explosión en el que Jason estuvo luego de se secuestrado por el Joker, eso es porque en ese tiempo todavía era, por así decirlo, Nightwing y acompañó a Bruce a su rescate cuando él todavía era Batman.   
> •También, Jason no murió, pero si se vio afectado por lo sucedido y estuvo fuera de la línea por un tiempo, entre sus quince y dieciséis años, esto llevó a Bruce a tomar la decisión de dejar la capucha para dedicarse por completo a la recuperación de Jason. A su vez, Damian tomó el manto de Batman porque fue algo que siempre quiso y tuvo que colgar la de Nightwing en su lugar, sin embargo, Tim y Duke de vez en cuando la utilizan cuando es requerida.  
> •Stephanie fue la primera Batgirl en este universo, comenzó desde muy joven hasta que conoció a Cassandra a los dieciocho años y decidió pasarle el manto a ella y entrenarla, mientras que, a su vez, iniciaba como Oracle. Otra cosa, le he cambiado la edad y ahora tiene veinte como Tim, Conner y Duke porque siento que así puede tener un poco más de sentido su propia línea temporal.  
> •Cassandra fue Batgirl por todo un año, desde los dieciséis hasta los diecisiete, convirtiéndose en Black Bat al mismo tiempo en que Jason dejaba detrás a Robin y se convertía en Goldfinch. Ella le pasó el manto a Barbara poco después, entrenándola junto con Stephanie.  
> •Dick, en consecuencia por lo sucedido con Jason, no tomó el manto de Robin hasta los trece años, iniciando al mismo tiempo que Cassandra, Jason y Barbara con sus nuevas contrapartes heroicas.  
> •Y Bruce los mantiene a todos dirigiéndolos y cuidándolos desde la cueva, ahora siendo "Boss" porque una vez, mientras Jason aun estaba en recuperación, él lo ayudó a dirigir a los chicos que estaban en patrulla y lo llamó de esa manera, entonces todos decidieron tratarlo con ese nombre.
> 
> Creo que estas son las cosas más a destacar por el momento, pero, igual, las tocaré en la historia para que vean más en trasfondo lo sucedido junto con muchas otras cosas, aun así, mi intención con esto es que vayan acentuándose más o menos con el universo que estoy creando sobre la marcha. También he de agregar que los capítulos pueden variar la cantidad de palabras escritas, esto se debe a que simplemente estoy buscando excusas para alimentar el vacío de este ship y de paso hacer rabia a Damian un poco.
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por leer mi escrito y si tenes alguna pregunta no dudes en dejarla en los comentarios.  
>  Bye bye.👋🏻


	3. La culpa fue de Talía

Damian se sentía incómodo. Cosa curiosa de por sí porque casi nada existía en el mundo que lo pusiera en una situación que el control escaseara de su poder. Lamentablemente para su suerte, ese día se presentó una de esas pocas cosas que le ponían los vellos de punta.

Su madre, Talía al Ghul, o mejor conocida como la nueva Cabeza del Demonio, estaba en medio de la sala principal de la mansión Wayne, disgustando el té recién entregado por Alfred como si su presencia fuera cosa de todos los días allí, con su largo cabello azabache recogido en una perfecta trenza al costado y observando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor con ojos verdes brillantes y calculadores que solo prometían desastres.

Su padre también estaba allí, tomando asiento al lado de su hijo mayor en una pose estoica y tensa, estudiando cada movimiento realizado por la que una vea fue el mayor amor de su vida y madre de su primogénito, desconfiando hasta del mínimo pestañeo.

Damian debió evitar las ganas de frotarse las sienes que tenía en ese momento, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba poco a poco a hacerse notar como siempre que las visitas inesperadas de su madre sucedían. Casi agradeció que, a parte de los ya nombrados, nadie más se hallaba presente en los terrenos, no deseaba que los más jóvenes vieran el cruce de egos que tales viejos alfas podían realizar si se llegaban a provocar lo suficiente.

—Entonces, madre, ¿a qué se debe tu visita esta vez?

Talía dio un sorbo silencioso a su té una vez más y apartó la vista de Bruce para concentrarla en su hijo.

—¿Acaso debo tener una excusa para comprobar el bienestar de mi hijo?

—Dado de que esta no es tu adorada Liga de Asesinos, sino mí territorio —Bruce interrumpió con una falsa tranquilidad—. Sí, deberías.

Su madre no contestó a la obvia amenaza de su padre, pero un brillo vicioso se instaló debajo del espeso manto de sus pestañas, y Damian reconoció que era su oportunidad de entrometerse de nuevo.

—Hemos hablado hace tres días, madre. Nada ha cambiado desde entonces —intentó aminorar la situación, llevando su propio té a su boca.

—Aunque valoro que continúes disfrutando de buena salud, no me refería a ti, hijo mío.

Damian la observa sin entender por un segundo completo, antes de parpadear en reconocimiento. Su padre pareció entender el detrás de sus palabras también porque comenzó a soltar el espeso aroma a alfa territorial sin pensárselo dos veces, ignorando el hecho de que Talía parecía disfrutar de una explosión inminente.

Sin embargo, la puerta siendo abierta de par en par, acompañado de una jovial voz preguntando dónde estaban todos seguida de una más profunda y serena pidiendo permiso para entrar, lo arrebató por completo de la situación que se iba armando alrededor de la sala de estar.

Jason hizo su aparición vestido con su uniforme del instituto privado de Gotham aun perfectamente planchado luego de una larga jornada. Desde sus hombros, la cabeza de Kon-El brotó con una mal disimulada mueca de incomodidad al percibir el desafío latente aún percibido en el aire e hizo una amigable seña de saludo.

Jason, haciendo honor a sus años experimentales viviendo en las calles, ignoró olímpicamente lo que había sucedió y prosiguió a corretear hacia donde Talía se encontraba sentada poco después de reconocerla.

—¡T! ¡Estás aquí! —el omega se retorció a gusto en el estrecho abrazo en el que la alfa consiguió atraparlo, aceptando los dos besos en sus mejillas como algo que necesitaba para vivir.

Bruce se tensó en su asiento por la prueba de cariño y afecto que el único omega recién presentado de su manada estuviese recibiendo descaradamente de un alfa que no pertenecía allí. Los instintos de Damian también hicieron aparición, pero, al igual que su padre, debió forzarlos hacia abajo a sabiendas de que solo empeorarían las cosas con Jason, dichas acción lo llevaron a arrepentirse al percibir la maliciosa sonrisa lobuna en el rostro de su madre antes de que se inclinara para olfatear el aroma del menor y Jason, siendo muy él, dejó que lo hiciera sin contratiempos.

—Me llegaron tus cartas, Habibi—ella ronroneó—. Lo que menos podía hacer es velar por tu seguridad y comodidad por mí misma ahora que te has presentado como un omega digno.

Jason se agachó, tratando de ocultar su rubor a la bella alfa, sin saber que le dio la oportunidad para cazar a su próxima presa.

—Joven Kent.

—Señorita al Ghul—el alfa contestó con la amabilidad representada de los Kents.

—Es un placer verte luego de tanto tiempo, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —Damian negó con la cabeza. Su madre parecía realmente lista para tomar una postura alfa dentro de la manada Wayne como si le correspondiera. No obstante, cuando Jason se encontraba en medio de esa ecuación, ya a nadie le sorprendía la descara sobreprotección irradiando de su cuerpo.

La postura no pasó desapercibida para Kon-El que, aunque no reacción como se esperaría, no pudo impedir que una pequeña mueca se deslizara por sus facciones.

—Solo le hice el favor a Tim de pasar a buscar a Jason al colegio.

Talía tarareó, sopesando su respuesta en busca de mentiras, pero la deslumbrante sonrisa de Jason hacia su dirección borró cualquier intento de su parte por poner las cosas un poco más picantes de lo que por sí ya estaban.

—Ya veo—dijo sin más, antes de dejar libre a Jason de su agarre, moverse hacia su asiento y tomar un paquete de tamaño considerable envuelto de una manera innecesariamente pulcra, dicho paquete fue entregado de inmediato al omega—. Tus deseos fueron escuchados, Habibi.

Jason tomó el paquete con una pequeña sonrisa dudosa y, para satisfacer la curiosidad de todos allí presentes, lo abrió sin pensarlo dos veces, encontrándose de lleno con lo que parecía ser una gruesa manta con un bello tramado bordado y resaltado por los colores verdes y dorados.

Esos eran los colores de la Liga.

Un cortejo. Eso era lo que la manta significaba para los omegas en Medio Oriente. A diferencia de los vulgares obsequios bañados en oro que Occidente creía que era la mejor manera de reclamar a un omega para las manadas, en los lejanos desiertos debían demostrarle al omega en cuestión que eran digno abastecerle la mayor de las comodidades en el mundo y todo lo demás que conllevaba aceptar el cortejo. ¿Y qué mejor manera que comenzar disponiéndole esa comodidad desde su nido íntimo?

Damian suspiró internamente. Deseaba no haber despertado ese día en específico.

La pequeña sonrisa que Jason tenía antes terminó por ensancharse en una enorme y brillante, sus dedos recorrieron y se frotaron en la tela con una devoción casi insana para lo que era un trozo de tela que se había vuelto, al parecer, el favorito del chico en un parpadeo. No lo pensó demasiado y se tiró a los brazos de Talía, siendo recibida por ella tan rápidamente que le habría preocupado de no intuir que su madre sabría de ante mano que Jason reaccionaría de dicho modo.

—¡Gracias, T! Es justo lo que quería.

Bruce, ya no pudiendo estar relegado a una esquina de la situación, se puso de pie y dio un paso adelante.

—¿Quieres explicar, Jason? —y, aunque en su comienzo tenía todas las de demostrar su poderío alfa por su creciente pánico a un posible robo de su omega, en el instante en que su hijo menor volteó en su dirección y estuvo en la mira directa de su felicidad, cualquier indicio de enfrentamiento se desinfló dentro suyo.

—En mis cartas de la semana pasada le comenté a T que las mantas de mi nido siguen siendo demasiado rígidas para mi gusto y me impiden dormir cómodamente—terminó moviendo su mano de un lado al otro, restándole importancia al asunto.

—También—Talía habló, acomodando con cariño los dos mechones rebeldes, uno blanco resaltando entre tanta oscuridad, que caían despreocupados por la frente descubierta del joven—, habló de recordar cuán cálidas y suaves eran las mantas que tuvo en su tiempo en la Liga—explicó, ahora viendo directamente a Jason—. Tus peticiones fueron muy descaradas esta vez, Habibi.

Jason balbuceó una excusa, pero Damian no oyó nada de lo que tenía que decir, teniendo a su mente rondando alrededor de la connotación oculta en las palabras de su madre.

El tiempo en que Jason fue refugiado en los confines de la Liga se dio poco después de haber sido atacado por el Joker en sus prematuros quince años. Las heridas fueron de tal magnitud que condicionaron a Jason a una muerte cerebral dentro de su propio cuerpo que aun estaba con vida y se movía por pura memoria muscular. El resultado de la catástrofe fue de tal magnitud que destrozó a toda la manada, pero, para la sorpresa poco grata de todos, a su madre le golpeé tan duro como a ellos, sino es que peor.

La alfa era una de las pocas personas en la vida de Jason que consiguieron conocer al cachorro en su instancia previa a ser adoptado por Bruce, ganándole su respeto después de que el su primer encuentro se diera en medio de la atormentada Crime Alley y el cachorro la desafiara, planteándole cara incluso siendo consciente de que no tenía oportunidad de ganarle. Y sus sentimientos continuaron creciendo, desarrollándose hacia una adoración sincera poco después de llegar a la mansión.

Cuando ella se enteró de lo sucedido, no solo intentó acabar con el payaso, sino que, en ultimas instancias, secuestró a Jason aprovechando una debilidad en el recorrido impuesto para mantener protegido al cachorro y lo llevó a las profundidades de Infinity Island. Para cuando la manada dio con su paradero, ella ya lo había metido en el Pozo de Lázaro y lo estaba ayudando a recuperarse de los estragos malditos de su regreso de su muerte cerebral.

Ese tiempo de Jason alejado de la manada y la posibilidad de tener un ojo puesto sobre él llevó a la mayoría a cometer desastres tras desastres en su batalla con la Liga y, hasta el día de hoy que tenían a Jason de vuelta, Damian no terminaba de perdonar de todo a su madre por sus acciones, y oír hablar a alguien sobre esa época solo conseguía ponerle a la defensiva.

Suerte para él, no era el único jodido en esto.

—¿Había necesidad, Jason? Podríamos comprarte cientos de las mantas que tu quieras en este instante.

Jason volteó a ver a Bruce como si acabara de decirle el peor insulto de su vida.

—¡Por supuesto que es importante, B! Podrás decir lo que quieras de la Liga, pero tienen las mejores y más suaves mantas del mundo existente—el omega giró sobre sus talones y despegó hacia el chico Super que parecía querer desaparecer entre tanto drama familia que no le competía, a fin de cuentas, ya tenía la suya propia—. ¡Vamos, Connie! Ayúdame a acomodarla en mi nido, necesito un ojo crítico que me diga donde se ve mejor—y sin más, tomó la muñeca del alfa y, gritando un último gracias hacia Talía, salió disparado a las escaleras, desapareciendo con Kon-El a cuestas suyas.

Las alarmas sensoriales estallaron en su interior al digerir sus palabras y había comenzado a trasladarse fuera de la sala de estar y sacar a patadas a ese alfa usurpador del nido privado de su hermanito, excepto que la mano fina y de esculpidas uñas de su madre se encerró con falsa suavidad alrededor de su muñeca y evitó que se moviera.

—No tienes una idea de lo que acabas de ocasionar.

—Yo creo que sí—contestó jocosa—. A demás, no pretendes dejarnos a tu padre y a mí solos sin ninguna custodia, ¿verdad, hijo?

Damian y Bruce gruñeron derrotados.

—La señora Talía tiene un punto—Alfred hizo su aparición con una nueva tanda de tentempiés—. Sin mencionar que el maestro Jason me expresó abiertamente haberse sentido incómodo en su nido desde que se dio su presentación y se veía muy ilusionado ante el pensamiento de que esta vez por fin tendrá una gratificante noche de sueño que tanto se merece—la anciana mirada despegó hacia los dos alfas masculinos y se clavó en ellos como dagas—. Sería muy injusto de nuestra parte negarle la comodidad que tanto necesita, ¿no creen, Maestros?

Y con el punto final puesto por el propio Alfred, Damian sabía que todo estaba hecho, incluso si solo quería retorcer el cuello kryptoniano de Kon-El por no negarse a los caprichos de su hermano menor.

—Oh mi pobre muchacho—su madre pronunció con dulce ironía, mientras le dirigía una mirada burlona a Bruce quien era regañado con sutilidad por Alfred debido a su actitud con la visita—. Te ves tan abatido.

Damian negó.

No tenía idea de cuánto.


	4. Capítulo 4. Fue culpa de la Joven Justicia.

Jason estaba enfermo. Y, para la familia, significaba que la mansión Wayne pasaría a ser un hotel de puertas giratorias en cualquier momento de la mañana.

Fue sutil al principio. Una tos de vez en cuando, un estornudo opacado por las páginas de los libros, pequeños temblores que hacía trastabillar su espalda, mientras se desparramaba en el sillón del salón principal para ver la televisión, su voz gangosa entrecortada por una respiración rápida. Cosas que le pasaban a cualquiera.

Damian era muy perspicaz para estas cosas, siempre consciente de la salud de los miembros más jóvenes de la manada a sabiendas de que no se preocuparían por sí mismos como deberían en primer lugar. Tenía un ojo de águila por todas partes. Si podía evitarlo, nadie se enfermaría bajo su protección.

Pero, una vez más, los casos de Batman le ganaron al hermano sobreprotector, y debió zambullirse en unas pistas sin sentidos que le estaban sacando la cabeza de tal manera que, de no ser por Alfred, habría terminado moviendo una de las camillas de la enfermería cerca de la Batcomputadora para poder seguir con su trabajo incluso estando noqueado por el sueño.

No era un rasgo del que tuviera muy orgulloso si le permitieran decir.

Sin embargo, no le sorprendía del todo que la salud de Jason estuviese comprometida. Gotham fue abordada por una fuerte lluvia el fin de semana pasado y el cachorro decidió jugar al inmune de las enfermedades, y salió a patrullar con su traje de todos los días, en vez del que fue confeccionado perfectamente para esas ocasiones. Claro está que los motivos detrás de su travesura tonta fue una apuesta aún más tonta con Cassandra para ver cuál de los dos toleraría mejor la tormenta basándose en sus experiencias hostiles en su infancia y, por supuesto, el orgullo resonó sobre la sensatez.

Damian se había molestado al comprender el trasfondo de la situación. Pero, ahora viendo a su hermano menor con la nariz irritada y roja a causa del resfrío, hecho una bola de miembros temblorosos acolchonados por todas las mantas que Alfred pudo adjudicarle y apenas notable en su nido, solo podía sentir pena y un poco de mofa.

Porque por supuesto que Jason fue el único enfermo de los dos cómplices involucrados en el delito.

Vio a Cassandra acercarse a la habitación de su hermano con una tranquilidad que no debería tener alguien que fue uno de los partícipes principales de ese desastre actual. Se detuvo a su lado, sin cruzar del todo el umbral de la puerta y olisqueó amablemente en su dirección antes de volcar toda su atención en su mellizo.

—Patético—pronunció ella con burla, consiguiendo que un gemido ofendido se oyera desde el enredo de mantas que ocupaba Jason.

—¡Hiciste trampa! —Jason no tardó en boconear, quitando un brazo de entre las mantas para señalar acusativamente a su hermana, pero no duró mucho así porque un nuevo escalofrío atravesó su cuerpo y se apresuró a esconderse en la calidez de su nido.

Para Damian, ver las interacciones de los mellizos era como una experiencia nueva. Sabía que se amaban, de hecho, lo hicieron mucho antes de que las tragedias sucedieran en la familia y supieran que estaban conectados más allá de los papeles adoptivos, y que no dudarían en dar la vida por la seguridad del otro. Pero ahora, viendo en retrospectiva y con la risa maléfica de Cassandra de fondo, no podía evitar notar que, fuera del campo y del peligro, disfrutaban ser el villano del otro y ni se molestaban en ocultarlo.

—Cachorro patético—Cassandra picoteó el humor de Jason una vez más antes de salir y desaparecer por el pasillo, ignorando los chillidos indignados de su hermano.

Soltó un suspiro al ver el berrinche del omega.

—Es lo que te mereces por tus acciones estúpidas—le dijo, cruzándose de brazos y sin moverse de la puerta.

—No tú también, Dami— Jason soltó un gemido lastimero, el característico de un omega débil e indefenso en busca de consuelo, y Damian debió forzar hacia a bajo a su alfa al reconocer como el cachorro trataba de manipularlo descaradamente.

—No intentes ese viejo truco conmigo, kit.

—No quieres que lo haga porque sabes que funciona.

Él lo negó, entonces Jason soltó otro chillido ahogado y todo su cuerpo lo traicionó, volviéndose rígido ante la idea de algo amenazando la seguridad del omega.

Intentó reprenderlo, advertirle que no era buena idea alarmar falsamente a su alfa o las consecuencias de sus instintos podrían ser muy agravantes, pero Jason se rio, la primera risa real que tuvo en todo el día y no las ásperas y entrecortadas por no poder respirar bien. Ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para insistir y amonestarlo.

Y luego el timbre de la mansión resonó a lo lejos y una explosión de voces estridentes y joviales se trasladó a sus oídos desde la planta inferior.

—Oh, mierda—Jason balbuceó y se apresuró a esconderse, cubriendo su cabeza con las mantas y tratando de pasar desapercibido como parte más del montón de mantas en su nido.

Damian le acompañó en el sentimiento cuando se asomó por la puerta y observó al mar de adolescentes surcando el final del pasillo.

Justicia Joven, o, mejor dicho, los chicos que se movían debajo del nombre de ese equipo. Genial, un grupo de adolescentes metahumanos alrededor de su despistado y enfermo hermano.

Simplemente genial.

—¡Jason! —Kyle Rayner, el nuevo y más joven de los Green Lantern, cruzó la habitación como un rayo y se detuvo al borde del nido.

—¡No estoy! —la voz de Jason se escuchó amortiguada y sofocada desde donde estaba oculto.

—Grandísimo idiota. ¿Qué hablamos de salir a jugar en las tormentas la última vez?

Damian se encontró parpadeando perplejo.

—¿Esto ha pasado antes? —no se detuvo de preguntar, consiguiendo que el recién llegado alfa lo registrara por fin.

—Oh, uh—Rayner balbuceó un poco apenado—. Buen día, señor Wayne.

Él cabeceó en reconocimiento.

—Contesta la pregunta, por favor—insistió, ignorado de lleno la voz de fondo de Jason diciéndole a su compañero que no lo hiciera.

Por supuesto, el nuevo chico Linterna parecía ser más inteligente que sus predecesores y habló.

—Hace tres meses, mientras estábamos reunidos en el Monte Justicia. Jason y Eddie apostaron ver cuál de los dos duraría más bajo la lluvia haciendo una nueva rutina de entrenamiento—completó entre tanto el resto del equipo de Jason llegaba a la habitación. Edward Bloomberg, mejor conocido como Kid Devil, sobresalió de todos los adolescentes con una mueca indignada al mismo tiempo en que la cabeza de Jason se asomaba con la misma expresión que su amigo tatuado en su rosado rostro.

—¡Buchón! —gritaron los dos al unísono, consiguiendo que Rayner solo se encogiera de hombros.

—Es Batman, chicos. Nadie le oculta cosas a Batman—hizo un gesto vago con la mano, silenciando las quejas de sus compañeros.

Asintió en su dirección. Chico inteligente, sin dudas no se parecía en nada al resto de Linternas con las que tuvo contacto. Aun así, su atención regresó a su hermano y sus brazos volvieron a cruzarse en una obvia postura de recriminación.

—Por lo visto, tienes severos problemas con las apuestas, kit.

—Al menos gané esa vez—Jason refunfuñó a su vez le hacía un gesto al resto de chicos para que entraran de una vez a la habitación.

Damian se concentró momentáneamente en sus nuevos visitantes restante, reconociendo a Connor Hawke, el pupilo de Oliver Queen, Rose Wilson, la nueva adquisición de la comunidad de capa, Artemis Grace, prima lejana de Diana Prince, y a Kara Zor-El. Y Damian tuvo que detenerse un segundo allí porque cómo demonios Jason terminó conociendo a la prima de Kal-El cuando apenas tenía unos meses de llegar a la tierra y él nunca se enteró de eso.

Ya era demasiado con un Súper detrás de su cachorro, no sabría cómo sentirse al tratar con dos.

Y, para variar, una cabeza más que conocida apareció en un último instante por el marco de la puerta. El mismísimo Kon-El, el que se suponía era su turno de supervisar a la Justicia Joven _en_ Monte Justicia, relevando a Tornado Rojo y Canario Negro, lo miraba con una mirada de absoluto arrepentido.

—Buenos días, Damian.

—Kon-El—contestó con tranquilidad, ignorando el deseo de patear al alfa fuera de los parámetros de su cachorro enfermo y vulnerable.

—Me disculpo de la intromisión tan brusca—Kon-El se rascó nerviosamente la nuca y sus ojos parpadeaban de Jason a Damian de una manera casi maniática.

Bueno, mierda, al parecer no era el único al que las tonterías de Jason lo ponían un poco alterado.

—Cuando supieron de la ausencia de Jason quisieron saber qué le sucedió y entonces, ya sabes… se pusieron un poco paranoicos.

Ojos verdes titilaron en dirección a Kon-El y sus ansias de querer correr hacia el omega y proveer protección. Era tan obvio que casi le llegaba a doler.

—No parecen ser los únicos —atacó con modestia, consiguiendo que el pálido color en la mejilla del alfa se tornara rojas y brillantes.

—Como instructor, la salud y el bienestar de los chicos es primordial—se excusó patéticamente y se halló preguntándose qué vio Jason en ese alfa en particular. Luego recordó que Kon-El era idéntico a Jon y no tuvo la hipocresía suficiente como para seguir por ese camino.

—Es bueno saberlo —prefirió decir en vez de lo verdaderamente pensado—, a sabiendas del repentino problema de Jason con las apuestas en los días lluviosos.

—No tengo ningún problema—el susodicho se quejó, mientras trataba de alejarse del regaño que el chico Linterna continuó efectuándole, incluso cuando estaba literalmente sobre él, aplastándolo contra el nido y forzándolo en un abrazo afectuoso.

Damian no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño esa vez. Al parecer los pupilos de Kon-El aprendieron de él a meterse en un nido ajeno sin consentimiento.

—Tu estado actual no dice lo mismo—decretó, consiguiendo una mirada sucia de su hermano, antes de que la preocupación abordara sus brillantes ojos turquesa y volteara a ver a sus compañeros y a Kon-El.

—Ustedes no deberían estar aquí, van a enfermarse también—dijo y el dulzón aroma del omega, un poco opacado por el resfrío, se licuó en uno pesado y ansioso que puso en guardia a todos los presentes.

Algo se acentuó en su pecho comprendiendo lo que sucedía. Por supuesto que Jason terminaría siendo el omega principal de Justicia Joven también.

Kara Zor-El se alzó en el aire y flotó cerca de Jason, siendo la primera en moverse para consolarlo, mientras que Rayner se deslizaba hacia un costado para que el omega pudiera acomodarse y todos tuvieran oportunidad de llegar a él.

—No nos pasará nada si estamos cerca de ti, Jace—Kara Zor-El habló, tomando el rostro de Jason con una suavidad que no esperaba de otro Super que no fuera el alfa que estaba rígido a su lado.

—Pero, pero…—Jason balbuceó.

—No somos tan frágiles como tú, pequeño—la chica amazona lo molestó, luego se movió más cerca y dejó que su aroma lo envolviera—. Estamos mejor si permanecemos juntos.

Siendo así, como si las palabras de la alfa fueran un manifiesto, el quipo lo sorprendió con su organización cuando comenzaron a acomodarse alrededor de Jason sin dejar a alguno lejos o sin contacto directo con el omega. El aroma de todos se unificó y Jason inició a ronronear tan fuerte que fue una sorpresa hasta para sí mismo al ser reconfortado por sus amigos y compañeros.

Algo cálido floreció en Damian al presenciarlo. Jason no era de enfermarse seguido, al menos no desde que entró en la pubertad y pudo dejar atrás los carentes días en la calle y los desfavores que eso le causó a su salud. Aun así, cuando sucedía, él sabía que la mansión era apropiada por su equipo. Padre le había comentado al respecto la manera en que todos se atrincheraban a sus costados, temerosos de que el chico desapareciera una vez más si no lo tenían cerca y a la vista, Richard tuvo varias quejas respectivamente, sintiéndose disgustado de no poder estar con su hermano ya que los adolescentes parecían absorber su atención por completo. Timothy, Duke y Cassandra se sincronizaban para encontrar cualquier motivo que los llevara lejos y desaparecer por todo el tiempo en que ellos estuvieran, incapaces de poder aguantar la fogosidad que tanto representaba a la Justicia Joven en su estado más puro. Y, por último, Alfred también compartió su opinión sobre las visitas, sin embargo, yendo contra corriente, solo se permitió decirle lo bien que parecía hacerle su compañía a Jason en esos días de vulnerabilidad con las personas en quienes más confiaba después de su familia.

Había llegado a oír tanto, pero nunca se esperó presenciar tal cariño y devoción para esa pequeña manada.

— ¡Jay, Jay! —el chico Bloomberg insistió desde su lugar hasta que consiguió que Jason se alejara del hombro de Wilson para prestarle atención—. ¡Hay que hacer tarde de películas!

Jason asintió en afirmación, con los ojos a medio cerrar por la somnolencia.

—Yo elegiré la primera—el chico Flecha se mudó fuera del nido para encaminarse sin dudar hacia la televisión que ocupaba la pared contraria hacia donde ellos se hallaban, con los ojos en la mira donde la colección favorita de Jason reposaba. Aunque la tecnología y el mundo del entretenimiento digital estaba llegando a su mejor apogeo, el omega seguía aferrado a los clásicos VHS y consolas de reproducción que había heredado del propio Alfred en su segunda semana de haber llegado a la mansión.

Según su padre, la Justicia Joven se había burlado la primera vez que supieron de su pequeño tesoro que, por primera vez, no era su biblioteca privada. Pero luego terminaron de apreciar la nostalgia y el detalle que solos las vieja películas podían tener y se apegaron a ese pedacito de historia tanto como el tiempo fuera de las capas les permitieran tener.

—¿Por qué tú? — Bloomberg preguntó en una queja.

—Porque la última vez que te dejamos elegir fue tan aburrida que casi me saco el otro ojo—Wilson contestó sin pensárselo demasiado, a su vez que se deslizaba a un lado de Hawke para ayudarle a elegir una película lo suficientemente atractiva, pasando por alto la queja indignada de su otro compañero.

Bloomberg, por otro lado, no le sentó bien el ser ignorado y no dudó dos segundos en abalanzarse sobre Jason, buscando refugio en su mejor amigo a su vez que hacía berrinche. No le importó haber saltado prácticamente sobre el chico Rayner, el cual se había ganado el lugar más cercano al omega, consiguiendo gritos de su parte y ni le prestó atención a los gruñidos de advertencia por parte de la amazona y de la kryptoniana a las que se vieron desestabilizadas cuando arremetió sobre Jason, haciendo que terminara de espalada sobre su nido y él fundido por completo en su pecho.

—¡Jace! ¡Rose y Connor siguen juzgándome sobre la mala película de la última vez.

Damian estaba a medio paso de entrometerse hasta que percibió como los brazos de Jason se ajustaban alrededor de su amigo y un fuerte ronroneo se expandió por toda la habitación, reconfortando a su miembro de manada. Hasta que las palabras del chico Bloomberg tuvieron un sentido para él y sus ojos se abrieron y se clavaron en las dos jóvenes figuras que todavía se debatían en la película que verían con fiereza.

—¡Bastardos incultos! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a siquiera insinuar que alguna de mis películas es mala?! —el grito ofendido de Jason le provocó una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, entre tanto presenciaba el momento culminante en que el cachorro inició su intento de salir fuera de su nido para enfrentar el mal gusto de sus compañeros, llevando a que una pelea, sin verdadera intención de ser una, se desarrollaba con los miembros restantes que aun estaban a su lado que se negaban a perder su calor. Esto llevó a que Kon-El actuara por una vez como el responsable de ellos y se interpusiera para tranquilizar el frenesí irritante de Jason.

No iba a mentir, Damian se estaba divirtiendo con el asunto, viendo cómo, incluso estando todavía enfermo, Jason armaba un campo de batalla que claramente podía enfrentar, dándole pelea a todos los que se hallaban en su nido. Entonces, entre idas y vueltas, carcajadas y gritos ofuscados, Kon-El terminó siendo arrastrado dentro del nido y acorralado contra el respaldar acolchando, con un Jason un poco menos molesto refugiado en entre sus brazos y piernas el cual fue empujado a hacerlo por la nada sutil amazona. Kon-El no pudo contenerse y rodeó al omega en un suave abrazo para tranquilizarle, ¿y cómo podría? Teniendo al tierno rostro de Jason ahora por completo sonrojado y haciendo pucheros por doquier, para luego recostarse en el amplio pecho del alfa, sin quitar del todo su mal humor adquirido.

Damian no pudo culparlo, él era el primero en caer por lo suave que a veces el omega podía llegar a ponerlo, sin embargo, eso no justificaba que aquel alfa se atreviera a arrastrarse al nido de su cachorro y, para rematar, en su propia cara. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto, justo antes de que Pennyworth atravesara la puerta con un carrito de desayuno abarrotado de tentempiés e infusiones para Jason y compañía, consiguiendo que su sola presencia terminara por rematar el bullicio de hacía unos instantes, incluidos los instintos territoriales de Damian.

Los miembros de la Justicia Joven se movilizaron sincronizados una vez más, ahora agrupándose alrededor del alfa y omega que parecían estar lo suficientemente cómodos como para alejarse uno del otro. Wilson y Hawke se apresuraron a poner un VHS para tomar su lugar en el nido también, permitiendo que Pennyworth les sirviera con su amabilidad características.

Cuando todo fue servido y la comodidad era tal que ni siquiera se atrevían a mover un musculo que inquietara al otro, el viejo mayordomo se acercó con el carrito y se detuvo debajo del umbral de la puerta.

—¿Le importaría acompañarme en un Bruch tardío, maestro Damian?

Los sabios ojos azules parpadearon en su dirección y él comprendió de inmediato que, a pesar de haber sido una pregunta amistada, no existía lugar para negarse.

Echando una ultima mirada de escepticismo, Damian acepto que, en el mejor de los casos, Jason no estaría mejor cuidado que en ese momento.

Un profundo suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—Sería un placer, Pennyworth—dijo, disponiéndose a seguir el tranquilo paso del adulto mayor fuera de la habitación del omega.

Para cuando la noche cayó en Gotham y la mayoría de los murciélagos migraron de regreso a su hogar, Jason ya no era el único padeciendo un resfriado.

**Author's Note:**

> Tal vez te estés preguntando: ¿qué es esto?  
> Y yo te voy a contestar: el resultado de no haber soltado aún esta pareja y el dolor que me causa saber que no hay mucho material de ellos centrado únicamente en ambos en vez de tríos y esas cosas.
> 
> En un primer lugar había partido con esta idea manteniendo la línea temporal actual y Damian siendo un cachorro celoso, pero me pregunté cómo podía exagerar las cosas aun más y llegué a la conclusión de hacerlo el hermano mayor con problemas de sobreprotección y, para rematar, un alfa al pie de la letra.
> 
> Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia y perdonen si se encuentran con una falta de ortografía.  
> Bye bye.👋🏻


End file.
